Fan:The Descent/Ice Age crossover Part 3
The Descent/Ice Age crossover Part 3 is a sequel to The Descent/Ice Age crossover Part 2 and the final story in the series. It starts Karen Disher and Zooey Deschanel. Plot summary A third rescue team is sent into the caves to search for the missing guanlong, the six girls and the resuce team. Guan and Drake are in charge of the team, and they are leading everyone through the cave. The other members of the rescue team are Brandon, Arin, Rose and Yoko. Just like the first two teams, they are trapped in the lower bowels of the cave due to a cave in. They are soon attacked by the guanlongs and split up into to groups. The team soon finds the remains of the thought-to-be missing friends, and what killed them. The guanlongs are far more violent and bloodthirsty than the ones in the first and second, can the rescue team find its way out of the cave before the guanlongs can kill them all or reach Snow Valley and kill all their friends? Read to find out. It'll be the final story in The Descent/Ice Age crossover series. Chapter 1: The Search is on... again Drake is sneaking through the woods of Snow Valley, hoping that he won't be spotted, he comes to the exit of the woods, and he sees Guan and Brandon staring at him with angry looks. Guan says, "What the heck are you doing in there?! We told you to stay out. We have thirteen friends missing, and if I catch you in there again, you'll be the fourteenth, got it?" Drake responds, "I... I was just seeing if I could find any of them." Guan says, "Sure. But I'm taking a few friends to see if we can find them, and your coming with us." Brandon says, "Yeah, its me, Guan, you, Rose, Arin and Yoko. But since we have thirteen friends missing in that cave, my guess is there's something in there. A long time ago, my mom told me a species of guanlong that used to live in that very cave, they have very pale skin, and were far more agressive than normal guanlongs." Drake says, "That's a bunch of crap and you know it." He continues, "Anyway, they hunt by sound, so were not taking guns, they make to much noise. So aslong as we're quiet, we're fine. Also, one day I went into our cave, and I found one of the guanlongs from the cave in there, it had torn my mom to pieces. It attacked me, and it chased me all the way out of our old valley. Apparently, they live in the dino-world, and maybe now here." Guan says, "I remember you telling me that. So, I'm kind of nervous of going in the cave if you are right about these things." Brandon says, "That's why were taking Drake, he knows his way around the caves in this valley more than any one." Drake says, "Why..." Brandon cuts him off, "'Cause your the oldest of everyone in the valley, and your always in the woods, so you must know your way around." Drake says, "True, but what if I'm busy and I don't want to go?" Brandon snaps back, "Well, to bad. Cause your goin' or I'm feed you to those darn things!" A half hour later, the third rescue team is nearing the entrance of the cave when they hear a screech from inside the cave, Drake says, "Don't worry about it. Its just a bat, they can't hurt you." The seven walk into the cave, and once there, they find a blood soaked camera. Guan walks up to it, and says, "Hey guys! This is the girls' camera! Maybe it can tell us what happended." Guan turns it, they see the six girls standing in the cave, and Rachel is yelling, "Hello! Is anybody there? Oh, forget it! Hello!" They see her back up against sometime pale, which jumps towards her, then begins climbing across the ceiling of the cave. They hear another girl yelling, "What was that?! What the heck was that?!" Brandon says under his breath, "Crap. That... that was one of those guanlongs I mentioned." Drake yells back, "Will you knock that crap about mutant guanlongs off? There aren't any in this cave, that noise we heard was just bats!" Brandon says, "Then what do you call that thing we saw in the video!" Drake says, "Okay, I admin there is sometime in this cave, but that could've been a normal guanlong that adapted to living down here!" A loud screech suddenly echoes through the tunnels of the cave, and in it, the rescue team can hear a growling. Brandon says, "Then what the heck is that in there?" Guan says, "I don't know, but I think its coming this way, and we'd better leave." They all begin running expect for Drake, who stays behind. Brandon yells back, "Drake! You idiot! Come on!" Drake just stands there, as the others disappear in the darkness. A loud scream is heard from in the darkness, then all that is seen on the ground a few seconds later is a pool of blood where Drake was standing. From in the darkness of the tunnels, a deep screaming can be heard, a loud growl, and then absolute silence. The others are still running as Guan whispers, "What is that guys problem? He's gonna get himself killed one of these days." Brandon says, "Yeah, and I'll enjoy it." They come to a drop in the cave, and all the see on the ground is blood, lots of blood. Guan reaches down, picks up a small flashlight and says, "This is Dila's you don't think that this thing got Dila too?" They hear a screaming from down in the tunnel, and the see Yoko come running, he yells, "Jump! Hurry get in the water!" The other five see a group of white guanlongs running up the tunnel after him. They all jump off the cliff, before Yoko can jump, the guanlongs grab him, and they begin dragging him down the tunnel. A few minutes later, all that is seen a few spots of blood on the ground, and no guanlongs. Down in the water, Guan says, "Where's Yok..." she is cut off by a screaming from the high cliff above, then blood dripping from above down into the water. Guan begins crying, knowing that they got Yoko, she yells, "No! Yoko!" Brandon covers her mouth, and whispers, "Darn it, Guan! These things hunt by sound, be quiet." Chapter 2: Revenge The five begin to swim over to a a ledge, and they all climb up onto it. Arin says, "Now what are we going to do? If these things hunt by sound, then how are we going to get out of this cave?" Rose says, "I wish I knew. These things are probaly everywhere, and we have no guns to fight them with." Brandon says, "Well, Drake got killed too, I saw one of these things drag him off into a tunnel, so we don't have anyone to show us around." Several loud screeches are heard, and they all begin running down the tunnel, they continue to hear the screeches getting closer towards them. They come to the end of a tunnel, and they see Drake standing before them with a small scar on his chest. Guan says, "I though that you were dead! What the heck are you doing here anyway? This is a dead end, they could find you and you'd be dead." Cast *Karen Disher as Scratte *Zooey Deschanel as Guan *Emily Anderson as Rose *James Edmund Godwin as Brandon *Emily Osment as Arin *Carlos Saldanha as Yoko *Paul Logan as Drake *Anne Hathaway as Jewel (flashback) *Tim Abell as Dilo (flashback) *Anna Skellern as Dila (flashback) *William Langlois Monroe as Bryan (flashback) *John Leguizamo as Sid (flashback) *Frank Welker as Crawlers Sequel There will be no fourth story in the series. This is the last one, so don't go asking for a fourth, I won't make it. Category:Fan Category:ScratteLover2 fanfictions